The overall objectives of project - It is our intent to pursue a systematic study of the ocular autoimmune responses which have been detected in a significant number of uveitis patients. The experiments are designed to determine the nature of the autoimmune responses present in certain types of uveitis and to isolate and characteristize the antigens to which the responses are directed. These results will be correlated with the progress and treatment of the patient. We feel that the strategy outlined in the methods gives us an excellent opportunity to isolate and identify specific antigens and to describe the immune responses to them. By determining the patients' HLA types we will be able to detect possible relationships between HLA types, eliciting antigen(s) and the types of immune responses in uveitis. The close cooperation between our clinic and the laboratory will allow us to compare a patient's autoimmune response with the nature and severity of the uveitis and recovery. To our knowledge, little research has been done which systematically examines and correlates these fundamental aspects of ocular autoimmunity.